The present inventions relates to a cervical traction and exercising device. The cervical region of the spine normally defines a forward curve of about 45 degrees whereby weight is distributed relatively evenly on the individual articular surfaces and discs. Research has shown that without such a forward curve in the cervical region of the spine, the weight of the head bears forwardly on the soft non-bony intervertebral discs causing the discs to wear and degenerate. Additionally, individuals with diminished, lost or reversed cervical spinal curves exhibit a significant loss of the natural joint movement, limiting the normal canaliculus seepage and imbibition of adjacent fluids via vertebral end plates and annuli. Without such nutrient rich fluids, the discs tend to dehydrate, further weakening the discs and resulting in a further loss of mobility, degeneration and possibly nerve damage. Active nutrient transport is particularly important because the intervertebral discs' indigenous vascular supply disappears at approximately 20 years of age.
Spinal traction devices have heretofore been developed for the purpose of restoring the normal lordotic curve in the cervical area of the spine to prevent disc degeneration. Such devices have typically comprised a flat U-shaped support frame having a Vee-shaped neck support projecting outwardly from the lower portion of the frame. One or more straps were secured to the frame which extended about the wearer's forehead and/or under jaw to secure the traction device to the user's head. Upon positioning the neck support under a stress point in the cervical area of the spine and tightening the straps about the user's forehead and/or jaw, the head is pulled rearwardly about the neck support as the neck support bears against the neck, forcing the cervical area of the spine into a lordotic shape. Repeated periodic use of such devices has proved successful in many cases in restoring a forward curvature to the cervical spine. However, the inability of the user to regulate the force exerted on the spine by the device and the reliance on static traction alone in reshaping the cervical spine has significantly limited the therapeutic potential of such devices.
The force exerted on the cervical spine by the types of prior art devices described above is exerted in a single outward direction normal to the plane of the supporting frame. The amount of force exerted on the spine is determined by the shape and size of the user's neck, the extent to which the neck support projects above the horizontal surface on which the user and traction device are disposed, and the rearward force exerted on the head by the restraining straps. As the shape and size of the user's neck and the outward extension of the neck support are fixed, the only adjustments which can be made in the force exerted on the cervical spine with such devices is in the tightening of the restraining straps. Those straps, however, cannot be readily tightened without first being loosened and relieving the pressure on the spine, nor are they well adapted for providing a controlled traction against the spine. As a result, the force exerted on the spine is neither continuously nor incrementally variable with any degree of precision. Thus, a user could not gradually increase the magnitude of the spinal arc to his or her level of tolerance with such devices without having to intermittently relieve the pressure on the spine. If the user were capable of such control, the efficiency of the device in imparting curvature into the spine would be greatly enhanced. In addition, these devices while arching the spine do not adequately work the spine and surrounding tissue which, if done, would actively promote fluid imbibition in the discs and thereby further enhance the rehabilitation process. The cervical traction and exercising device of the present invention overcomes these shortcomings in the prior art.